


Sherlock's Desperation

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Fetish, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Watersports, Wetting, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock holds it in front of John and has an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Desperation

This was it. The final stretch. Sherlock had not been to the toilet for 15.5 hours and he was absolutely bursting. He sat on his bed, hunched over, in just his pristine white briefs and a dark button up shirt. His bladder visibly protruded out of his normally flat stomach and it was sending waves of pain through his body. A masochistic urge overtook him and Sherlock pressed a hand down on the round bulge. White hot agony flooded his body, and he basked in it. A groan escaped his parted lips. All of his being was focused on the intense pressure in his abdomen. Sherlock placed his hands on his knees and forced them apart. He was vaguely aware of a tear sliding down his cheek. Then he felt it. A slight lapse in control, which caused a bead of urine to form on the tip of his prick. Sherlock cursed at himself as a tiny spot appeared on his cotton briefs. He didn’t have much time left, so he needed to make a decision quickly. Different possible scenarios flew through his head as the detective tried to decide what to do with all his pent up piss. Thoughts of marching into John’s room and releasing his flood all over the doctor’s face appeared in his mind, but he dismissed them due to the fact that John would surely be disgusted. Sherlock gripped his knees tightly as another spasm threatened his control. If he didn’t decide soon, his body would. Suddenly he heard the door to 221 B swing open and John walk through. Judging by the sound of his footsteps, John’s date had walked out on him. This was very very bad. Sherlock was trapped in his room, desperate to piss, and John was watching telly. There was no chance of getting to the bathroom without John seeing, so the option of going in the toilet was eliminated. He needed to think quickly. There wasn’t any containers in his minimalistic room and he couldn’t leave, so the only option was to piss himself. This excited him beyond belief, and if he hadn’t been about to wee himself, he would have been quite hard. However, he was bursting and the slight distraction of John had caused another lapse in control. The spot on his briefs had grown from the size of a coin to a baseball. In all the pain, he got a crazy risky idea. Sherlock slowly rose and slipped on his black pants. A spurt of urine shot out when he zipped them, but he managed to stop it. His heart was pounding faster than it ever had before, what a rush. The button put unsurmountable pressure on his taught bladder, but he reveled in the agony. Sherlock slowly straightened his back, took a shallow breath, and pushed his door open.

 John was sitting on the couch mesmerize by the telly when Sherlock walked out. He blankly told the detective good afternoon, and invited him to watch Doctor Who. Sherlock’s body was screaming at him to go to the toilet, but he ignored it as he slowly sat down next to John. He grunted as his bladder was jostled by the movement.

“You okay Sherlock?”

He didn’t reply and just continued to stare forward, trying not to lose the battle inside. Urine kept working its way down his cock and he was sure there was a wet spot on his pants. John furrowed his brow, but continued to watch television. Occasionally he would sneak a glance at Sherlock. Eventually John discovered what the issue was when Sherlock whimpered and grabbed his crotch. Instead of telling him to go to the loo, like a normal person, he decided to watch how it played out. Sherlock raised his eyebrow at the fact that John didn’t seem disgusted. He decided to go for it.

“J-John I need a piss.” He whimpered, with his lip quivering.

John looked calculatingly at his friend, he knew yelling would have no effect so he replied carefully, “And yet you haven’t gotten up to go. Actually, you have needed to piss since you first walked in here. Getting this desperate doesn’t happen in a couple of minutes. You have been holding it for a while.” He paused his deductions, waiting for Sherlock to jump in and correct him, but he never did, so John continued more confidently, “You either have a piss kink or you are doing this for an experiment. Since you have never showed an interest in sex before, I’m gonna say it’s an experiment.”

Sherlock was bent over holding himself, but he managed to shake his head no. This made John smile. “So if it’s a kink, then I suppose the only question is why are doing it in front of me?”

Sudden fear gripped the detective as he realized the ramifications of what he was doing. This could change everything. John was going to be disgusted and tell all of Scotland Yard. Or worse, John might move out and leave him. The doctor must’ve seen the panic in Sherlock’s desperate eyes and he wrapped him in an embrace. His hand snaked its way down to Sherlock’s bulging bladder and he began to rub it with the palm of his hand.

“Come on Sher, you’ve been holding for so long. Just let it all go.” He whispered slowly into Sherlock’s ear.

That was the last straw, and his control finally shattered. Sherlock felt his bladder give in and soon he felt the heat rushing out of his prick. It was better than any orgasm he’d ever had. A loud hissing sound filled the room as Sherlock’s overstretched bladder emptied. He shuddered in John’ embrace. Sherlock felt absolutely drained when the flow stopped at last. It had completely soaked his pants, the couch, and John’s hand. He braced himself for what the doctor might say, but John was just smiling contently.

“And here I thought you were the most vanilla person on the Earth.” He said and gently kissed Sherlock’s cheek. “I think you need a checkup at the doctor, though. Holding can be dangerous and I advise that you get a full body examination.” John said smirking.

Sherlock grinned and played along, “Do you think so? Know any good doctors?”

“Well, I have heard of this one guy. His name is Doctor Watson. His office is at 221 B Baker St.”

“Fascinating. I will have to set up an appointment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I love writing watersports, so if you have any ideas, please let me know. Thanks! Oh and I would really appreciate constructive criticism.


End file.
